No Monkeying Around
---- Wardroom :The wardroom is tucked into the center of the ship, providing living and work accomadations for the freighter's crew. The outboard walls are set with double bunks, each nooked into the starship's structure. A set of lockers are recessed below each pair, and each pair are separated by a set of tall storage compartments. The floor is a made up of diamond gridded steel panels, each set with countersunk bolts allowing access to the service ducts below. Above similar panels form the room's ceiling, some replaced with squared grillework, behind which are mounted a transluscent diffuser lens and cool flourescent lights. Forwards there is an efficient galley unit, while aft hides the ship's fresher. A central ringed guardrail protects the ladder to the airlock below, which also continues to the bridge above. Forward and aft two heavy hatches lead to the cargo hold and engineering, respectively. ---- Jantine has apparently just finished a meal of some sort, cleaning the dishes off in the galley. Gaunauni slinks out of his designated locker, the Thole atop him rippling like waves. Two large brown eyes focus on the motion back towards the galley, and the ferretmonkey springs onto the bed above his locker and peers intently at Jantine's work, silent. Jantine doesn't seem to notice Gau yet, finishing up and putting the dishes away, he too, is silent. ~What are you doing?~ the Yoescu demands, tilting his head to one side. Jantine blinks, turning around and searching for the source. He eventually spies Gau, nodding just slightly "Leodh had made dinner, said I could go ahead and have some. Was just cleaning up after myself." he replies, leaning up against the counter and watching the ferretmonkey, almost a little warry. ~The one with yellow fur seems weak. He should clean,~ Gaunauni surmises after a moment, nodding his head. ~I believe you could end his life if you so chose. I am sure he would come to the same conclusion.~ Jantine looks at Gua, puzzled "Yellow fur...what?" he asks, before a look of realization and even dread hits him. "...Leodh? Fuck." he pulls out his commlink, speaking hurriedly into it "Ruin, Gua just told me to kill Leodh, get in here, /fast/." he continues eyeing the ferretmonket as best he can while speaking. >>> COMMNET Jantine on GETHSEMANE: Ruin, Gua just told me to kill Leodh, get in here, /fast/. The ferretmonkey tilts his head more, walking in circles on the bed before plopping down. ~I suggested no killing,~ he sends calmly, staring at the Lunite. Gaunauni is lying upon the bed above his locker, staring at Jantine. Jantine is in the galley, commlink near his face. "You told me I could end his life, that /is/ killing." Jan replies, he reaches down to his side, pulling out his stun gun with his free hand, all the while still watching Gau. Ruin practically *flies* up the ladder from the airlock, rather wild-eyed and radiating alarm. "What was that?" he asks. Gaunauni makes a raspberry noise towards Jantine. In another life, it might be a cute gesture, but here, it comes off almost wry. He jumps up as Ruin makes a sudden entrance, looking almost confused, his back arched. Jantine flicks his eyes to Ruin, leveling the stun gun at Gau, but not firing. He puts his commlink away, before moving that hand to his gun, in a more traditional pistol grip "Gau just told me that I could easy end Leodh's life." Jan replies, returning his eyes to the ferretmonkey. Ruin - quite out of breath and radiating the sort of startled panic you get when someone says "come quick, the baby's on fire and levitating" - latches on to the ladder for balance and *stares* at Jan. And then looks down at Gau. "Context," he says in a strained tone. "I would like context NOW." Leodhais comes up the ladder, still behind Ruin, his voice somewhat tired. "I'm sure you could easily end anyone's life...do explain." Gaunauni looks between Jantine and Ruin, back still arched, his tail wagging quickly. ~I suggested that the yellow-furred one should clean. The red-chested one is bigger, and can have his way. Surely this is obvious?~ he sends with curiosity. Volouscheur climbs up the ladder, asking as soon as her head pokes above the airlock, ~....what, exactly, is going on?~ Jantine keeps his stun gun leveled at Gau "I was putting the dishes from my dinner away, he asked me what I was doing. I told him Leodh had made dinner, I had eaten, and was cleaning up. His response was that the 'one with yellow fur' was weak, he said I could end his life easily, and he said Leodh'd think the same." he says, glaring at the ferretmonkey, both while he speaks, and while Gau speaks. Ruin - still coming down off the adrenaline high - looks at Jan. "...Put the gun away," he says. "Gau wasn't suggesting you kill Leodh, I think. It sounds more like an outline of a power dynamic." He looks at Scheur. "Help?" Leodhais just stares at Gau, his expression sad. "I choose to do the things I do," he says in a calm voice. "How're you feeling today? You look pretty good." . Gaunauni takes a few steps on the bed back from Jantine's gun-pointing, sitting down, his tail still wagging wildly. He looks intently at Leodhais. ~I am well. I feel better. I am sorry that you are weak, it seems to upset the red-chested one. Perhaps you should acquire weapons like he has?~ ~We do not judge strength merely on physical strength, Gau,~ Scheur says to the ferretmonkey as she climbs out of the airlock. ~We judge also on wisdom - and in that way, Leodhais is as strong, or stronger, than Jantine is.~ Jantine lowers the stun gun, pointing it to the floor, but he doesn't put it away yet, still watching Gau warrily "Power 'dynamic' or whatever, he still suggested that I could kill Leodh. I don't like it, or him." he says, stiffening a little at what Scheur says, but makes no reply. Voliast enters slowly, at about the time Scheur finishes speaking. He doesn't say anything though, just nods to all assembled and leans against the door. His easy smile is markedly absent... so is his medical bag. He glows faintly green, scooting closer to Scheur nonchalantly. "I daresay you could," says Ruin, now calming down fast. "And Leodh could break your neck. And you already know I'd probably kill you in your sleep if I were going to go murdering more people." He looks at Gau. "This is not that kind of ship. We don't base who does what on who can do more harm." Leodhais just shakes his head, looking faintly amused. "I'm no sorry. I'm not weak just because I'm smaller, or because of what I do either. I use my body as a weapon, if need be." He shrugs. "I can hold my own with a gun, but I don't much like them. Trust my body better. But as Ruin said? This is not that type of ship." Gaunauni gestures his head towards Jantine, making a point not to look at him, the hair at the top of his neck above the Thole bristling a bit. ~Tell him that.~ Volouscheur peers over at Jan and then back at Gau, saying nothing for now. She slides an arm around Voliast's waist once he's close enough, leaning against him. Voliast holds Scheur near, also waiting, his aura beginning to shade to indigo while he strokes the female Vollistan's hair. Jantine keeps glaring at the ferretmonkey, still not putting his stun pistol away, but keeps it pointed down. He does take his eyes off Gau, long enough to glance over at Ruin and Leodh "You can't tell me you really think he wont hurt you?" he questions in a frustrated tone, before looking back to Gau, glaring again. Ruin tilts his head at Gau. "That's interesting," he says. "I have no weapons on me at the moment. Jan outranked me in the militia, certainly did better than me at any form of combat. And yet you accept that I have authority over him. You want *me* to tell him things." He slants a look at Jan. "Put it away. Honestly, Jan, if he attacked you it'd be psionic and we'd have a couple of weeks of listening to you howl, or however long it took Iast to try to treat you. The gun doesn't appear to work as intimidation. If you're not going to fire it, put it away." He shakes his head. "As to whether he'll hurt me...I think that's something we all need to find out." He looks back to Gau. "What brought all this talk of weapons and power to your mind, Gau?" Leodhais sighs, settling down on his bunk and crossing his arms and looking at Gau with his head slightly inclined. Gaunauni flips his snout into the air, parading back towards his locker. "I am weak. I need to be less so. That is all.~ And with that, he slips into his locker. Volouscheur watches Gau quietly, leaning against Iast and sighing softly. One hand rests, absently, on the faint rounding of her abdomen, aura cyan. Quietly, she whispers, "Aiena iui EehAso EehAso Aiena annAi ohaieI haan" Voliast's eyes close, but he cradles Scheur close. "We need sleep, Volouscheur. Especially you three, Joined one. Come, let us. We will keep watch over Gaunauni in here as well, all. Feel safe.~~ He leans down a little to look into Scheur's eyes: "Yaasaiere aeli annAi ceai haan osuiealj EehAso iui haan aeli iui Aeeia osuiealj osuiealj aeli ohaieI EehAso Aeeia uaaEjanu Yaasaiere eia" The doctor makes his way to a bunk, bringing Scheur with him, his own aura rose and indigo in hue. Jantine shakes his head, finally holstering his stun pistol, and giving a frustrated sigh "I don't trust that ferretmonkey, at /all/." he says, still obviously frustrated, and begins moving towards the airlock ladder. Ruin crouches down to peer after the retreating Gau. "...Good night, Gau," he says, and then turns to the Vollistans...but says nothing. Eventually he just shakes his head, as if at himself, and strips off his shirt - heading for bed. Leodhais looks up at Ruin as he takes off his own shirt, scooting over to make room and pulling half the blanket over himself. "Night, all," he murmurs. A rustling can be heard from the locker, then silence. A quieter, less prickly tone eminates, ~Good night.~ Volouscheur licks at Voliast's jaw, crawling into the bunk with him. She glows faintly rose, although her aura is dim. ~Tired,~ she mumbles. Voliast does respond before he and Scheur settle down to the business of the evening, sleeping...: ~~Good night, little one.~~ It would be followed by a sad sigh, and the doctor nuzzling the female Vollistan's jawline lightly. category: Classic OtherSpace Logs